1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a housing for the protection and support of a visual display panel and, in particular, for a housing useful for a thin screen display such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays and television monitors are typically housed within a hard plastic molded shroud or case. The plastic is formed by vacuum forming or by injection molding. Although these shrouds are acceptable for normal use, they are not acceptable for use in passenger aircraft as they cannot meet the FAA safety requirements for softness, to avoid injuries upon impact against the shroud. Although foamed plastics can be used to meet the FAA requirements, the usual foamed plastics have a substantial minimum thickness, typically 0.385 inch, necessary to form a smooth surface or skin which is free of porosity and voids. Further, flame retardant additives which are required in such an application increase the hardness of plastic foam, requiring additional thickness for adequate softness on impact.
Commonly, television displays in commercial passenger aircraft use projection screens at spaced locations in the passenger cabin. Recently, it has become desirable to provide individual television displays, using a liquid crystal display, located at each passenger's seat. The display must be sufficiently compact to permit it to be stowed in the seating. Passenger seats frequently have been provided with arm rests having storage compartments for trays and the like, and such an arrangement would be useful for stowing of liquid crystal displays, however, the internal dimensions of the arm rest compartments are too limited for storage of a liquid crystal display housing in a conventional plastic foam shroud.
Attempts which have been made to prevent injuries to passengers upon impact with the displays have employed "break away" support arms, or fabric covers for the displays. Neither of these attempts provides security against tampering or theft of the display. Also, the fabric covers do not provide a pleasing appearance and have limited impact absorbency.